


Elusive

by auselysium



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love my wife."<br/> "You say that everytime, Potter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elusive

**Author's Note:**

> 300 word drabble

“I love my wife.”

Draco looks over his shoulder. The hotel sheets are pooled around Harry’s waist, the bed having been a luxury today.

“You say that every time, Potter.”

“I mean it.”

Draco smiles softly at him. Harry is always more devoted to Ginny on days that Draco has fucked him. When it is the other way around, he feels less need to repent.

“Why do we keep ending up like this?” Potter looks at him, hoping Draco can be the solution even while knowing he is the problem.

Draco can only shrug. “You tell me.”

Of course Potter can’t and Draco, for one, is glad the answer remains elusive.

“This is the last time,” Potter states with almost enough confidence behind the words to sound convincing. “It has to be.”

Draco picks up Harry’s glasses from the bedside table, unfolding the metal frames carefully. He leads them over Harry’s ears, his finger tips lingering on that softest skin behind his lobe. This is Draco‘s favorite spot and Harry‘s knows it, having claimed it as his own years ago when this whole thing started. Harry’s eyes flutter, his resolve already melting.

Draco nods slowly. Expertly playing his role in this game of theirs. “Ok, love. No more.”

But he knows it will only be a few days, a week - two at the most - before they are compelled together again. Twisted beneath hotel sheets. Or pressed into a bathroom stall at work. Or hidden in the coat room of some Ministry function.

Harry will find him. Needing that elusive thing that Draco, and only Draco, can provide. Because no matter how much Harry might love his wife, no one in the world can love him the way Draco does. Perhaps one day, that single love will be enough.


End file.
